danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Genocide Jack
|kanji name=ジェノサイダー翔 |romaji name=''Jenosaidā Shō'' |katakana name= ジェノサイダー ショー |english alias= |japanese alias= |english talent= Ultimate Murderous Fiend (Former) |kanji talent=超高校級の「殺人鬼」 |romaji talent= chō kōkō kyū no “satsujinki” |translated talent=Super High School Level Murderer (Former) |gender= |height=164 cm (5' 4") |weight=47 kg (104 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=79 cm |blood_type=O |likes=• Byakuya Togami • Adorable boys |dislikes=• Unadorable boys • Unadorable girls |family= |participated=• Killing School Life • Demon Hunting |fates=• Survived the Killing School Life • Escaped Hope's Peak Academy • Became more controllable and resides in Towa City along with Komaru Naegi |status=Alive |affiliation=• Survivors of the Killing School Life • Future Foundation |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' |anime debut=''Danganronpa: The Animation'' - Episode 05 |manga debut=''Danganronpa: The Manga'' |novel debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF'' |game portrayal = Miyuki Sawashiro Erin Fitzgerald |anime portrayal = Miyuki Sawashiro Carli Mosier Alice Bauer |stage portrayal = Hikaru Ohsawa (2015) Kanon Nanaki (2016) }} Genocide Jack, known as Genocider Syo '(ジェノサイダー翔 ''Jenosaidā Shō) in the original Japanese version, is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Genocide Jack has the title '''Ultimate Murderous Fiend (超高校級の「殺人鬼」''chō kōkō kyū no “satsujinki” lit.'' Super High School Level Murderer). She is Toko Fukawa's murderous and sadistic alternate personality. She also once referred to herself as Genocide Jill as a joke, making a nod to her true gender.[http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=859702#p859702 Post by Houk, who wrote the Genocide Jill Line] Genocide Jack also appears in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as a second playable character in order to aid Komaru Naegi's adventure. She returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Appearance Genocide Jack's appearance is generally the same as Toko's since they share the same body. However, some features differ: her irises expand and become red, and she gains/displays an abnormally large tongue over a mouthful of sharp teeth. She also tends to make wild, exaggerated expressions, giving her a much stronger presence than Toko. According to Jack's reference art, she has a container for her scissors attached to her right thigh. In the Danganronpa spin-off game, her hair flows freely instead of being kept in braids and is slightly messier than Toko's. Genocide Jack Genocider Syo Fullbody Sprite 01.png|Genocide Jack's appearance in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. DRAE Genocide Jack Genocider Syo Cropped Sprite 01.png|Genocide Jack's appearance in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Personality Despite being a bloodthirsty and potentially very dangerous serial killer, Genocide Jack is mostly portrayed as comic relief in the Danganronpa series. She laughs a lot and sometimes pretends to be serious only to reveal that she is just joking. Unlike Toko, Genocide Jack is very loud and outgoing. During Chihiro Fujisaki's murder trial she reveals everything about herself. She obsesses over Byakuya Togami, calling him "Master" in the English version. In the Japanese version, she uses honorifics in such as “-sama” which indicates that she has a submissive side - as this honorific is used primarily in addressing people much higher in rank than oneself. She is quite lewd at times, not hesitant to harass Aoi Asahina over her figure or make inappropriate remarks to other characters. Jack is a self-proclaimed fujoshi and says that she only kills cute boys who 'turn her on'. She also seems to like yuri, though she says that she's not into girls. She has also been portrayed with both sadistic and masochistic traits. She has a habit of giving nicknames to others; for example, she calls Makoto Naegi "Big Mac", "Mahkyutie" and "Macoco Chanel." It is revealed in the final chapter of the first game that although Toko had her memories stolen, Jack still remembers due to the fact that the two personalities have the same knowledge, but not the same memory. When shown the images of the outside world, Jack identifies it as the aftermath of “The Tragedy”. Furthermore, it's revealed in Chapter 4 of Danganronpa Another Episode that she shares the same emotions and feelings with her alter and thus their relationships with their peers are shared between them. Jack occasionally has a much more serious side in Danganronpa Another Episode. According to the limited artbook, "her attitude can switch between serious and crazy in an instant." She quickly nicknames Komaru "Dekomaru" and enjoys messing with her playfully, but doesn't seem to have any actual interest in her. In fact, at first, she is annoyed with Komaru's trust towards a serial killer such as herself and has no interest in friendship, being angered by the mere suggestion. However, she eventually develops a softer side for Komaru and considers her a friend, being willing to protect her and actually listen to her and consider her opinions. She is also seen to have a respectful side for her alter, as she feels she has no right to accept Komaru's apology on Toko's behalf. The friendship with Komaru has had a positive effect on both Jack and Toko. By the end of Danganronpa Another Episode and Danganronpa 3, it's implied that Jack has calmed down and doesn't kill anymore, only using her skills for good and to fight against enemies. During Chapter 4 of Danganronpa Another Episode, there is also a moment in which Toko is uniquely aware of what is happening despite the fact that Jack currently had the control, which may imply that the personalities have slightly begun to merge. Talent Ultimate Murderous Fiend Genocide Jack is a professional serial killer who has never been caught since her first time committing a murder. She only kills handsome men that she and Toko are attracted to, always killing them in the same style: crucifying them with her custom scissors. In other languages Genocide Jack's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. History Prior to the Tragedy Genocide Jack is a murderous fiend who killed any man she found handsome. She murdered all of her victims by crucifying them with her Genoscissors. Her calling card is writing the word "Bloodlust" in the victim's blood on a nearby wall ("Bloodbath Fever" in original Japanese). Her victims were also written about in the Genocide Jack's secret book. In one of her free time events, she revealed that her very first victim was her/Toko's first love, one of her elementary school classmates who moved to Shikoku. She states Toko's life in a repressed modern society caused her to develop Dissociative Identity Disorder, which created Jack as an expression of Toko's repressed emotions. In Danganronpa Another Episode, Toko revealed that Genocide Jack was the result of her rough and often neglectful home life. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair Genocide Jack first appeared in the second trial after Toko was forced by Byakuya to reveal her alter ego. Byakuya intended to frame Genocide Jack for the murder of Chihiro, but the murderous fiend pointed out that the apparent mimicry of her killing methods was "shoddy", as she refused to use anything other than her signature Genoscissors to murder and crucify her victims. She was further vindicated by the fact that she only targeted men she considered "handsome" - since Chihiro's secret had not yet been revealed to her at the time of his death, Genocide Jill would not have targeted him in the first place. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! Throughout the game, Genocide Jack would appear after Toko sneezed or fainted from the sight of blood, as noted when she follows the other students to investigate the third floor, the murder investigation, and the third class trial. Chapter 4 - All●Star●Apologies She appeared again in Chapter 4 after Toko lost consciousness as she was shocked by the appearance of an injured Sakura Ogami - who was previously attacked by Yasuhiro Hagakure with a Monokuma bottle. Jack then took the same action as Hiro, she hit Sakura with a Monokuma bottle and it caused Sakura to lose consciousness again. Before she left the rec room (the crime scene), She cleaned the bottle fragments and placed them in a nearby trash can. During the trial, her honesty and the evidence presented on the several crime scenes proved her innocent. Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death She and Toko survive the last trial and escape with other survivors at the end of the game. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Toko/Jack appear as the deuteragonists who aid Komaru in her journey to rescue Byakuya, utilizing her beloved Genoscissors in defeating Monokuma. Chapter 1 - Crying for Love in Hell Genocide Jack appears for the first time when Komaru lands on a building rooftop which was later revealed as a hospital after she fell out from the Warriors of Hope's base. She immediately defeated the Monokumas who came after Komaru and asked the person who she just saved whether she was "Komaru Naegi" or not. After Komaru confirmed that she was Komaru, more Monokuma Units appeared from every side of the building. Jack then decided to bring Komaru to a safer place. She asked Komaru whether she knew Byakuya or not because she could smell his aroma from Komaru's Megaphone Hacking Gun. When a confused Komaru didn't answer fast enough, Jack begins a countdown, threatening that she'll cut her until she looks like mochi if she doesn't fess up by the time she gets to zero. Before she could do anything, she suddenly switched back to Toko. Toko, who could now manage Jack, confirmed they were allies and that she would help her escape from the Monokuma unit. She explained that Genocide Jack had been completely tamed by her using a stun-gun and would not commit murder again like in the past, but she would only use the stun-gun when the circumstances were right because if she used it too many times, it would fry her brain. Chapter 2 - Legend of the Revolution During Toko and Komaru's journey in the tunnel, suddenly an earthquake struck and made the ceiling collapse. Toko who collapsed after a big cracked rock hit her switched to Genocide Jack who quickly dashed back to the entrance followed by Komaru. On the way, Monokuma Kids appeared and blocked their escape route. But they repeatedly withdrew from one point to another point after Genocide Jack defeats the Monokumas around the tunnel. At the very last second, Komaru and Jack managed to escape the destroyed tunnel. Komaru questioned why Toko's personality suddenly switch and Jack answered that when they go unconscious and sneezing could switch her personality. After Jack sneezed and switched to Toko again, Komaru was suddenly depressed and wondered if she couldn't really escape from Towa City. Just before Toko could rally Komaru again like she did after Yuta Asahina's death, two Monokuma Kids approached them with a TV that connected to the Warriors of Hope's headquarters and Jataro Kemuri, one of the Warriors of Hope's members appeared on the screen. Chapter 3 - Cute Girl's Battlefield Toko switched to Genocide Jack when she was being apprehended by the Resistance inside a cell in Resistance secret base. She quickly broke out and visited Komaru's cell, only to find out that she was already gone. She encountered Monokuma Kids who gave her Komaru's hacking gun, her own stun gun, and a wristband GPS which led to Komaru's position. Jack quickly arrived on the surface and wondered why the GPS moved so fast until she found a train driving fast on the monorail. She then broke inside the train in order to save Komaru. Finally, Jack arrived at the room where Komaru was being tortured by Kotoko and she was able to defeat Kotoko. The train then flew off the track and hit a building. Komaru hugged Jack and apologized for the fight she had with Toko. Jack said that she has no right to accept the apology. She eventually sneezed and switched back to Toko. Genocide Jack appeared again when Kotoko was about to be executed by Monokuma Kids after losing her fight with Jack and Komaru. Her reason to save her was to get some information about Byakuya's whereabouts. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc Episode 07 - Ultra Despair Girls Genocide Jack is shown helping Komaru take out Monokuma units. After teasing Komaru about her weight, Genocide Jack later saved Komaru from a Ball Monokuma, telling her that she knew Komaru was worried about her brother, but that she'll get herself killed if she ran straight into battle. After Komaru and Toko reached Monaca Towa's secret headquarters, Toko changed into Genocide Jack, who stated they need to do this fast so she can "get to doing it" with Byakuya, she made more innuendos as she ran after Komaru into the building. After Monaca gave up on trying to stop Komaru and Toko and admitted that one of the Killing School Life survivors will die, Toko quickly shifted to Genocide Jack who told Monaca to spit out who will die. When Monaca asked if she was that worried about Makoto, Genocide Jack stated that she just wanted to know the answer. After Monaca told her she wouldn't do it, Genocide Jack attempted to kill Monaca but was stopped by Komaru. After some Monokumas popped up, the two prepared to fight, but instead, they watched the Monokuma units lift Monaca's private room up and fly off. Genocide Jack, still wanting the answer, grabbed a hold of the flying van and demanded to know the answer. Komaru, who hopped on as well, told Genocide Jack to get down and Jack told Komaru to go down first. After Komaru stated that she won't go back without her, Genocide Jack agreed and fell down with Komaru, reverting back to Toko. ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony She is indirectly referenced when Kaede Akamatsu said Rantaro Amami's talent might be Ultimate Murderous Fiend. Bonus Mode She and Toko are playable in the game's bonus mode. Free Time :''Main article, including full dialogue: Free Time Events/Genocide Jack Starting from Free Time's segment in Chapter 3, Makoto can choose to talk to Genocide Jack in order to learn more about her. If he gives Jack a present that she likes, and chooses the correct response during their conversation, their friendship level will increase and Jack will disclose something about herself. Each successful Free Time conversation adds a page to Jack's Report Card in the e-Handbook menu, and grants either a skill that will give Makoto an advantage during class trial battles, or an increase in Skill Points. ---- Skills Becoming friends with students grants Makoto special skills which can aid him during Class Trials. Becoming close with Jack grants the following skills: Quotes |-|DR1= ) *"Yes, well, the world is composed of a front and a back, you know. Just like how every inning has a top and a bottom, or how in the depths of every truth lives a little lie... Behind every dark and gloomy soul lives another that shines as bright as the sun! Kyeehahahaha!" *"Sure, I'm a bloodthirsty maniac. But life is pain, right? To live is to hurt other people. It's a necessary evil if you want to survive. The act of living itself causes pain for everyone...! ...Just kidding again! Kyeehahaha!" *"I murder with passion and conviction! I consider myself a professional, and I have a very particular way of doing things! Imagine you go to a fancy Italian restaurant. They're very picky about the noodles, the sauce, everything. But what happened to Chihiro... It'd be like if that same Italian restaurant started using Ragu or Chef Boyardee! is no creation of mine!" *"That's right! In my recipe of murder, if the bloody message is the tortellini... ...then the arrangement of the body would be the pesto sauce!" *"Like I said, I'm a professional. So naturally I'm very picky about the tools I use! Figure that out, and it'll be plain as death why I couldn't have possibly killed that little loli girl! That's right! The people I kill with such passion and conviction...are all adorable little men! Kyaah! I can't believe I said it! I'm so embarrassed! I can't help it. I'm just a full-throttle ! And the mopey side of me just hates it! But now I'm on the fast track to becoming a full-fledged fanmadam!" *"Would an Italian chef suddenly start making ramen, just because they're both noodles? Don't be stupid!" *"I have too much passion and conviction to cross that line! That's the absolute reality of the one and only!" *"I would never kill for a reason as petty as mere survival!" *"That's right! So I can kill anywhere, anytime! Why would I resort to dumbbells or rope, when I have my trusty scissors by my side? Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong. you can't, can you? Gutter dogs, all of you!" *"Not to mention, I have no clue how to tie a good knot. So rope's totally out of the question anyway!" *"Are you a witch? She's a witch! You're positively frightful! Chapter 3: *"God, this place is just AMAZING! Finally a place I can just be my murderous self! Which is why I've decided to stop holding back and spread my wings! No more hiding in a cave for me! Plus, I have another battle to fight! The whole "killer with a split personality" thing is sooo overdone. I gotta destroy that stereotype! I'll fight all day and all night to murder those totally slanderous cliches!" *"C'mon, you gotta back me up here! Even the biggest stars need the little people to hold them up! Kyeeehahahaha!" *"Ahhh, is sooo relaaaxing! Sooo calming! The smell of formaldehyde is almost unbearable... It's so tempting! Ahhh, I wanna just dunk myself right in it!" *"Jeez, your knockers are HUGE! What the heck, did you convince them to double up on milk production!?" *"Having lost his new "brother," Taka is ripe for the taking. So Makoto swoops in to steal him away...! Am I on fire...? Kyeeehahaha!" *"Ahh, good heavens! My love is being pushed to the limit! Kyeehahaha!" *"Look at your melons! They're seriously gargantuan! Do you dunk 'em in milk every night or something!?" *"You don't have to play hard to get, Master! You can just play hard!" *"His black underwear is as black as the pitch-black darkness of the blackest night..." *"Besides, I calculate every move I make! I'm not gonna kill someone when everyone knows what I look like! They don't call me the murderous fiend for nothing!" *"A few tissues is all I need to keep my glasses clean!" *"Stop trying to steal the spotlight, ya stupid walrus!" Chapter 4: *"Such an ultra miraculous feeling of happiness! All my pent-up at Master for abusing me is evaporating!" *"Her giant balloons are a little too perfect, aren't they!? I might be flat, but at least mine are real! And look at my shapely collarbone! Doesn't it just totally set you on fire!? Anyway, you totally non-adorable boys just get her outta my sight, okay? Or else... I'll start cutting. And cutting, and cutting, and indulging myself for who knows how long..." *"Anyway, I'm headed back to my room! I'll just be there, living, totally calm!" *"Nope, don't really caaaare! I'd rather spend my time coming up with another splendid fantasy involving Master, anyway!" *"My fault, Master's fault! When our faults combine, they soar to even greater heights!" *"No, SHE's terrible! Thanks to her, I murdered someone who wasn't an adorable boy for the first time ever!" *"I wasn't about to die for some woman! If I'm gonna go down, I want it to be for killing Master!" *"But I just can't catch a break, ya know? Fate's got it out for me!" *"Hey, come on now. Look at me. I can't carry anything heavier than my own scissors!" *"Wherever Master goes, I go! And if the mastermind turns out to be a guy, maybe I can catch on fire!" *"I cannot suffer the existence of someone who would disturb the romance between me and Master!" *"Hey! Stop fighting with Master! You're making me jealous! *I* want the abuse give-and-take! ME!" Chapter 5: *"Hello hello! It's the wondiferous, murdiferous fiend, here to greet you with a razor-sharp smile!" *"Just throw it in the lost and found! Even a dead body can find its way home that way! Kyeeehahahaha!" Chapter 6: *"I knew it! I totally knew it! I'm a total pro when it comes to all things Master!" *"Ahh, strong silent Master is so wonderful! So cool, so hot, my loins are ablaze!" *"With my scissor-sharp scissors in hand, I'll stab and gouge and shiv the master of evil...!" *"Dun dada duuun! It's me, your friendly neighborhood serial killer!" *"I only answer questions when someone bothers to ask me! I'm the quiet type, ya know?" *"Ahh! I couldn't live up to Master's expectations! To die, to die...! This is the true tragedy!" *"Kyeeehahahaha! I don't care either way! I'm fine with whichever one is more interesting! Actually, I may not look like it, but I've always hated school! Hell, no matter how I look! Still hate it! Kyeeehahahaha! Oh, but...no matter what, Master has to come along with us!" *"I can keep on living, as long as I have my master's love!" Epilogue: *"Kyeehaha! There's nothin' to worry about! If something ever happened to Master, I'd take my scissors and jam 'em so far up—" }} |-| Extra= is that type of person who acts all "Blarg I hate you!" but they're REALLY all "Blurf I love you! If anything, I'm more of the type. Love 'em and cleave 'em, that's what I always say!" *"Anyway, we're not all that special. Anyone could have that weird reaction, ya know? I mean hell, the human mind itself is basically its own split personality! No, it's true! Why else would headlines be filled with stories of murder, theft, fraud, all that crap! To turn away from that truth is to turn the aggressor into the victim! So why do it!? Embrace it, and indulge your consciousness the way you've always wanted to! I'm not as twisted as you might think! You and me both gaze at the same horizon, don't we?" *"You seem to be totally lacking genki, so let me give some words of wisdom to lift your spirits! Even a monkey can fall out of a tree, hit its head, slip into a coma, and die! Kyeehahaha!" *"Macoco Chanel! This is the last time you'll get to chance to party with yours truly! So if there's anything you've been waiting to blow me way with, better pull the trigger right now! Kyeehahaha!" *"To be honest, this is the first time I've ever had feelings for someone, but not wanted to kill them... Up until now, whenever I fell for a boy, that boy fell for my scissors!" *"Ungyahah! My chest is all tight and tingly! I've seriously never felt this way before! I wouldn't even mind not killing any other boys, if it meant I could be with him!" School Mode: *"Come on, Makotomato. Think about it! When you turn your face up to the sun, do you think, "This is so tiring"? No, right!? It's the same thing, doofus! Keep asking stupid questions, and my scissors might just decide to pay your tongue a visit..." *"A life without those little creations is a life of desolation! Without the festival circuit, the hearts of all of humanity would have dried up forever ago!" *"All I wanna do is kill, and the best way to learn to kill is to kill!" *"Like they say, those who can, do, and those who can't, teach." *"Pop stars like her... Even if they suck at singing and dancing, all they gotta do is turn on the charm and presto! Forgiven! Tch. They're just like flavorless broth! If you want a good soup, ya gotta add some meat!" *"Okay, let me make an official declaration! I don't give a crap! The only flower I care about is the one that blooms between two adorable boys!" *"A-hu-hu-huu! I had oodles of fun playing with you today, Makoodle poodle kit & caboodle! Spending time out in the open, living the life of a totally non-serial-killer teenager... I've never done anything like this! It's so fresh, so clean... I just can't handle it! Let's do this again, Big Mac!" *"Spending all this time alone with me... You're a brave one, Macarena! Even this murderous fiend recognizes your boldness! }} |-|Novel= would be eager to die!" *"Are you really gonna fight me, Battle Ogre? Too bad! My lovely scissors are only for cutting through adorable boys! Women should just stay home! I won't taint my scissors with your filthy blood!" *"Oh my my my? Getting chewed out by my bespectacled Byakuya is making my masochistic side get all tingly...! They say the line between sadism and masochism is paper thin, but in my case it's more like a Venn diagram! Words can't explain these hot waves of passion squirming from top of my head to the tips of my toes!" }} Creation and development According to the character designer, Rui Komatsuzaki, "Toko is a unique character all by herself, but with Genocide Jack included we managed to make her 10 times more so." "When I read the script, I naturally thought it would be incredibly tough to make such a severe personality change using the same character design, so my original plan was to base Genocide Jack on Toko's design but change it considerably. I fell back to the current transformation after being told having them look too different would be messy since she transforms back and forth so often." Genocide Jack was decided to hide a weapon on her body from the very beginning, but the first idea was an orthodox one, like a knife. But, once the creators decided it should be in a holster under her skirt, Rui found a real scissors holster and her weapon was decided. Together with Toko, Genocide Jack has the most facial expressions in the first game. Trivia *Her Japanese name, which is unisex (but is most often masculine), is sometimes written as “Genocider Shou”, "Genocider Sho" or “Genocider Shō”. The Kanji used for "Syo" (翔) means "to soar" or "to fly high." *Her English name “Genocide Jack” is a reference to the serial killer Jack the Ripper, while the name “Genocide Jill” is most likely a reference to the theory that Jack the Ripper was actually a woman, who is typically dubbed "Jill the Ripper". It could also have been inspired by the “Jack and Jill” nursery rhyme. *Jack's Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, also voices her alternate personality, Toko, while her English voice actress Erin Fitzgerald also Junko Enoshima, Kurokuma, and Seiko Kimura. *Genocide Jack is the only person to successfully interfere with an execution. *In Danganronpa Another Episode, one of Jack's "smiling" sprites is awfully similar to that of Nagito Komaeda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. * Her usage of scissors and superhuman skills with them may be a reference to Mikoto Urabe of Mysterious Girlfriend X. The marks on her upper thigh revealed when she shows off her scissorwork also mirrors the technique of this character. *Genocide Jack appears as a guest character in Chain Chronicle: Brave New Continent. Her Max ATK is 8740 while her Max HP is 7900. Her weapon is the Genocide scissors and its ability is doubled attack power. Her deathblow is called "Slash Lust". The continuous attack causes smaller damage six times and then ends with one slash of medium damage. References Navigation de:Genocider Sho ru:Геноцид Джек es:Genocide Jack fr:Genocide Jill pl:Genocider Syo Category:Danganronpa 1 Characters Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Alternate Identity Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Killers Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp